As the Sun Falls
by WatIfAngel93
Summary: Sequel to Save Me - Sarah and Damon have found each other once again and everyone has settled into Mystic Falls, preparing for normal lives. But in Mystic Falls, nothing ever is as it seems and the coven must be prepared for the impending fight ahead of them.


_**~Prologue~**_

_**Virginia – 1864**_

_The night was dark and empty, only filled with the eerie sound of the wind billowing between the alleyways. The cobblestone streets were wet from the earlier rain and shined in the moonlight as it peeked from behind the dark gray clouds of the night sky. The sharp pierce of a woman's heels stabbed through the silence. Her elegant gown and dignified demeanor signified her as a woman of wealth. Her long black hair was tied into an elegant bun secured neatly underneath her broad hat. The attire was very strange for a woman walking around at the middle of the night, but there was no one to see. No one to judge. No witnesses to the hunt. Another woman trailed behind her, matching the woman's brisk pace with her, dressed in the gowns of a maid, appropriate for her station while she was in public._

_ "Why couldn't we stay further in town? The inn's here are dreadful, or so I have heard." The woman dressed in the gowns of a maid questioned. "And honestly, I feel a bit uneasy here."_

_ The other woman cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her employee, a sigh escaping her red lips. "Because Mystic Falls is crawling with vampire and witch hating morons who want to burn every one of us at the stake on first sight. It's safer here. I can eat in peace." She said with a sigh. "It's better than Salem though, isn't it? At least here it isn't religious drabble."_

_ "True, but when their burning you at the stake, does the reason really matter?" the other woman said with a deep sigh. "It's cold, is the inn close, Carmen?"_

_ She nudged her head forward a bit, toward a dark building with a single light burning in the window. "Just up ahead. I'll compel them first and then you come in, alright Melinda?"_  
_ The darker skinned woman nodded, lowering her hood over her eyes a bit. "I got it, the usual. And I'll keep the door locked until you come back." She sent a quick smile to the vampire. "Honestly, Carmen, I'm not daft."_

_ "No you're not, I'm just making sure." Carmen said, letting a smile curl to her lips. "Now hurry along before the cold catches you-"she stopped her words and her steps, craning her head to the side slightly as if she were listening to something. Melinda stared at the woman in worry, looking around them for any sign of someone else on the street._

_ "What, what is it?" Melinda questioned her, stepping closer to the vampire just in case._  
_ Carmen shushed her quickly, taking a quick whiff of the air. Her eyes suddenly shot to an alley beside them where no light dared enter. It was pitch black from what any human eyes could tell. She narrowed her eyes into the darkness stepping closer to it. Melinda followed her movements._

_ "Is there…something in there?" Melinda said, peering into the alley way in a futile attempt to see through the darkness._  
_ Carmen nodded, handing Melinda the umbrella in her hand. "I smell blood. And lots of it." Carmen muttered, taking off her white gloves as well. "Stay here and don't move a muscle."_  
_ "But…"_  
_ Carmen turned to give a stern look. "Not. A. Muscle." She said in a strict tone before disappearing into the darkness, leaving a fumbling Melinda with her gloves and umbrella._  
_ Carmen saw nothing at first, only a few rats running along the rotting trash scavenging for their next meal. She peered into the shadows as easily as she could in the daylight, the smell of blood filling her nostrils with each breath she took. The click of her heels was the only thing that filled the silent darkness, and that was when she saw it. A girl hunched over the body of a dead man, drinking from his neck greedily. The girl's beautiful ornate gown was stained red with the man's blood and her beautiful face was contorted into that of a blood sucking demon. The man must have been homeless, if his clothes were any indication, so he must have been the easiest target for the girl's meal. By the quick beating of her heart and the greedy sounds she made as she drank, Carmen immediately deduced that she was a newly made vampire, if her still human scent wasn't enough to go by. Carmen sighed and made her way over to the girl just as she dropped the now bone dry man to the ground beside her. Carmen watched as the girl sat there, standing at her reddened hands in shock with her black eyes. She was shaken in disbelief and fear, Carmen could smell it on her and it made her heart ache for the girl. Carmen took the ends of her dress and lifted it slightly to kneel beside the girl._

_ "It's alright." Carmen told the girl in a soothing manner, reaching out to touch her hair slightly. "You're going to be alright now."_

_ The girl put her hand over her mouth as she began sobbing, looking down at the man with tear filled eyes. "I…I killed him. I killed him…." She cried, her body shaking uncontrollably with sobs._

_ Carmen sighed and looked down at the man. "Yes, I know you did. I'll take care of it later. By the smell of him, he was drunk out of his mind; he probably didn't even feel it." _

_Carmen told her, trying to console the poor girl. "What's your name, where are you from?"_

_ The girl looked at Carmen, her eyes normal once again as her sobs began to calm to a pitiful cry. Carmen couldn't help but marvel at her beautiful silver eyes as she stared at her fearfully. "Sarah… I'm Sarah. I'm from Mystic Falls." She said in between sobs._

_ "Well, Sarah, I'm Carmen Grigori." Carmen told her. "Now, can you tell me how you ended up here?"_

_ Sarah shook her head, taking her head in her hands slightly. "N-no, I remember being home…" her eyes suddenly went wide once more, this time in anger and pain. "And Katherine! Katherine! She bit me, and she killed my parents!" she erupted into sobs again; bring her knees to her chest. "My parents! She killed them! She killed me." she paused for a second in her words. "Oh no, she killed me, she killed me, she killed me…" She rambled on in shock and despair, her body over taken with sobs._

_Carmen took her by the shoulders and turned her too look her in the eyes. "Sarah, Sarah look at me." she said, turning her face towards her. "You're safe now, alright? Calm down." _  
_Sarah looked at her and tried to get her breathing under control, her eyes still red and filled with tears. _

_ Carmen looked at the girl with pity in her eyes, holding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I truly am. This… this shouldn't have happened to you. It's a cruel fate, I know." She told her with a sigh. "But I'm here for you now, so there is nothing to fear." Taking the cloth of her dress in her hands, Carmen stood up. She held her hand out to the girl. "There is no use sitting in this alley, I can smell more rain coming, and this dress is new. So come along." She said, gesturing to her hand._

_ Sarah looked at the woman's hand before glancing back at her in confusion. "Where are you taking me?" Sarah asked her, taking her hand and allowing the woman to help her off of the ground._

_ Carmen offered the girl a small smile. "With me. I've decided to help you, Sarah, so consider yourself lucky that you're in my company instead of someone… someone who isn't as generous." Carmen said as she began to lead her out of the alley. "Now, I have a human witch in my care also and seeing as you just had a little meal, you won't do anything that would force me to physically restrain you, would you?"_

_ Sarah shook her head, her eyes wide with surprise and hesitance. Carmen led her out onto a street where Melinda was still waiting, her umbrella and gloves still in hand. Melinda sighed in relief at the sight of Carmen._

_ "It's about time; this place is making me uneasy." Melinda said, handing the woman her items once more. Melinda's eyes then shot to the girl beside her, eyeing the girl with curiosity. "And who is this?"_

_ "This is Sarah. She's in transition and is going to be traveling with us for a while." Carmen told her, slipping her gloves back onto her fingers. "So be nice." Carmen added with a small smirk._

_ "Aren't I always?" Melinda said with a smile as she turned to the newest vampire. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah. It's good to finally have someone to talk to that's not over a century old."_

_ "You're not funny."_

_ Sarah smiled at the girl a little, bringing her hand to wipe the remaining blood from her lips. "It's nice to meet you too um…?"_

_ "Oh, silly me. I forgot to tell you my name, that's rude of me. My name is Melinda, Melinda Bennett. I'm a witch."_


End file.
